Guilty Pleasure
by HDNftw
Summary: A hitman can only do so much before he gets bored of receiving so many easy tasks, right? What if he accepts one of the most difficult assignments that he's ever faced? [[Rated M for blood and gore, as well as some sexual content]] *ADJOURNED FOR NOW! WILL START WRITING SOON!
1. Prologue

"Don't do this to me, I beg of you!" An old man trips over his own feet as he falls to the ground, throwing his hands up in desperation as another man, much younger than the other, holds up a gun. The old man catches a glimpse of the man: his spiky, jet-black hair covered by a fedora while wearing a business suit and a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes, the setting of the two of them being under the highway not helping the older man's situation, being that there was a vast amount of shade covering them. The younger man then grins before curling his finger around the trigger, making me the older man cower in fear once more.

"What?" The younger man stares down at his victim. "Are you not going to fight back? Fighting back would mean that you would have at least a _slight_ chance of beating me." He then chuckles and takes a step closer, the older man leaning back until he finds himself trapped against a wall.

"W-With you pointing that weapon at me will force me to stay put!" The old man retorts back, getting a sigh out of the other man in front of him. Watching as the helpless, old man attempt to swat the gun out of his hand, the hitman then steps onto the older man's leg, making him let out a grunt of pain.

"Why is it that _everyone_ that I am assigned to assassinate has just bark and no bite!" The younger man growls as he then presses the barrel of the gun in his hand against his prey's forehead, angrily pulling the trigger and watching as the man's head explodes from the impact of the bullet.

"It pains me to have such an easy job to do! At least make it _somewhat_ difficult for me to deal with!" He sighs and takes a step back, staring down at his helpless victim, watching as the lifeless body slumps to the ground. "The only thing I get out of this is money, money and more money!" The man bends down with a grumble and slips a ring off of the deceased man's finger, slipping it into his coat pocket.

"Oh well!" The hitman whistles and checks his assignment again, rereading the goal of the mission again as he slips his hand into his pocket. "I guess this is the end of that mission." He lets out a groan as he stretches his arms, walking away from the corpse of his victim and back into the city.

 **...**

"So you've been able to successfully acquire the ring from Mr. Kestabon?" The hitman places down the requested item onto the counter in front of him, staring up at his boss.

"You really need to understand how boringly easy these requests have been!" The hitman slams his fist down onto the counter out of frustration. "They've been _so_ easy, that I don't even have to do hardly _anything_ to kill them!"

"You've only joined a couple of weeks ago, so we're just taking it slowly for now, alright? You gotta have patience in order to get as far as the pros." The man behind the counter shrugs, examining the ring as he speaks.

"Fuck the rule of 'taking it slowly'! Hit me up with your hardest assignment!" The hitman practically shouts in rage at the boss. "I'm sick and tired of taking all of the boring jobs! It's either I take it, or I quit this stupid job!"

"Alright, alright! Cool down and I'll offer the job to you if you're up for the task." The boss chuckles and takes a binder from the shelf behind him, flipping to a page and tossing the binder itself at the hitman. "Bottom left, Subject 201753."

"Is this even _considered_ a mission?" The hitman looks at the request with an impressed look. "I don't mind doing this one, but is it _really_ reasonable for someone, a mere _human_ , to go up against an immortal Goddess? At first glance it hardly seems possible."

"You're definitely right on that. Many hitmen have been trying to complete this one for decades without any success or progress at all. If you want, I'll double the price if you accept the mission." The higher-up chuckles and walks over to the door, opening it and giving a wave back to the hitman before exiting the room.

"Double or nothing, eh? I'm down" The hitman shrugs and rips out the paper from the binder, folding it and putting it into the left inner pocket of his coat.

As he makes his way out of the room, he finds himself confronted by nearly a dozen men, all with their pistols pointed at him.

"Hey, hey! What's all of the commotion about? Am I just _that_ famous or something?" The hitman grins and puts a hand on his chin, striking a cocky pose.

"Don't move!" One of the men shouts, taking a step closer. "You're not getting away with taking such a high level mission!"

"But, hypothetically speaking." The hitman pulls out the mission from his pocket, tauntingly waving it in front of the other hitmen. "Would _any_ of you be able to complete this mission?" Watching as the rest of the men glare at him, the hitman slips the piece of paper back into his pocket.

"Of course we would be able to!" Another man steps out into the circle, the other men taking a step as well, enclosing the gap of escape from the hitman.

"But in order to even _do_ the mission," he pulls out both of his pistols and aims it at the other two who spoke up. "You'll need to be able to take it from me." Finishing his sentence, he fires both of his pistols, sending both of the opposing hitmen across the room, blood splattering against the wall as the corpses hit it.

The other men look at their fallen comrades in shock before turning back to their enemy with enraged glares.

"How could you do this to my friend!?" One man charges at the hitman with a shout, immediately getting shut down by receiving a bullet to the face.

"What are 'friends' for when you are forced to do jobs that deal with murder?" The hitman lets out a sigh and delivers a few more bullets into the other men that were spread across the room.

"I'll show you the true power of a hitman!" What seemed like the only opposing hitman left pulls out a submachine gun, pointing the barrel at his target and pulling the trigger.

Watching as the bullets fly towards the younger hitman, he dives towards a desk, rolling behind it just as the bullets pierce the wall. Quickly reloading both pistols in his possession, he gives them both a good twirl on his fingers before lifting them up and behind his head and pulling the trigger, hearing a loud scream of pain escape from the hitman with the submachine gun as multiple bullets connect with his flesh.

Standing up, the surviving hitman spits onto the floor and dusts off his clothes with a cluck of his tongue.

"Can you even call yourself a hitman when you can't even go up against one of your comrades in a fight!? You bastards claim that you're 'ready' to go up against a Goddess and you can't even defeat one, little hitman!?" He looks around the room, waiting for a response, the only reply being the silence of his deceased acquaintances. Letting out a sigh, he places his pistols back into his coat, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"What a dull, boring job this is." The man kicks open the door of the building, making his way down the street glancing up at a towering structure in the middle of the city, where his victim resided in; the Basilicom. I'll _be the one to complete the mission and_ nobody _will be getting in the way of my prey._

* * *

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! We're starting another story while writing the GoL Re;Write!? _And_ it's action!? HDNftw, what in the name of Lastation's Goddess are you doing to yourself!? I know, I know! I'm supposed to only be focusing on one story at a time, but after writing about one story consecutively for so long, you start to feel the lack of motivation, focus and attention towards that story (say 'Aye' if you can feel what I'm saying)! Anyway, so this story is just a fun story for me to write about, so I'm not sure how long this'll be, or when I'm even going to be posting the next chapter and the chapter after that! I'm still going to have the GoL Re;Write as my first priority, but whenever I have the motivation to, I'll hop onto this storyline and write on this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that first little prologue to the whole story of Guilty Pleasure, and I will see you guys later! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**[][][]- Noire -[][][]**

"Onee-chan, it's time for you to get ready for the day!" My sister, Uni, steps into my bedroom and knocks on the open door besides her.

"Good morning, Uni." I let out a yawn and rub my eyes, staring back at my younger sister.

"Good morning to you as well, Onee-chan!" Uni smiles.

As she turns to leave, she stops mid-turn and looks at me from a sideways glance. "I think Kei wants you for a minute before you head off to work."

"Alright, thanks a bunch, Uni." I slip on my slippers and head over to my wardrobe to select my clothing for the day. _I wonder what Kei wants from me. It's not very often that she asks of my presence, which I don't mind since I'm so busy with being a CPU._ I let out a small sigh and select an outfit from my inventory.

 **...**

"Good morning, Lady Noire. It's a pleasure to see you on such a busy day." Kei gratefully greets me, holding up a clipboard that was tucked under her arm. "This is for you; a request from a citizen. He said it was a very urgent request and begged me until I took it. What a pain some citizens are." She lets out a sigh and I take the clipboard, quickly skimming over the document that was displayed.

The document read:

* * *

 **Sachihiro Matashiyo.**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Parents/Guardians: Unknown.**

 **Occupation: Unknown.**

 **Purpose of meeting Lastation's Goddess: To have a chat about how to improve Lastation's Shares when it comes time for the next Console War.**

* * *

"So what do you think about Matashiyo?" Kei speaks up, looking at me as I lower the clipboard.

"He seems very suspicious by looking at his application for meeting me." I look up at Kei, who gives me a nod in response. "Can I get Uni to watch me from a distance with her sniper? It would make me feel safer with someone watching my back."

"I will request Uni's presence right now. I will be back." Without getting a reply from me, the Oracle hurries off to get my sister.

"Now what should I do about this 'Sachihiro Matashiyo." I mumble to myself, rereading the document handed to me.

Pacing back and forth across my bedroom carpet, I find myself staring at the reflection of Lastation's CPU, myself of course, in the mirror. I then stop and examine myself before giving a huff and tossing a twintail over my shoulder, glancing at my phone which begun to buzz.

Walking over to the buzzing phone, I notice a text that had appeared on the lock screen:

"Meet me at the cafe near the arcade over by Lastation's Mall in 15 minutes. If you are late, even by one second, I will personally find you myself." It read in the dull, white text.

 _So much for speaking to me about improving Lastation's shares._ I huff to myself, swiping the text close and shutting the phone off, slipping it into my pocket.

"As far as your outfit, Miss." I look up to find Lastation's Oracle staring at the pocket in which my phone had been held in. "I suggest that you wear the formal attire that you would usually wear in the meetings. My only change to your outfit is to bring a safety taser with you just in case something happens to you. Of course, if things ever get _too_ chaotic during your 'discussion', you can always resort to your weapon if you _absolutely_ need it." I give Kei a confident nod, obeying what she had confirmed with me.

"Thanks for letting me know, Kei. It means a lot to me." I give her a small smile, Kei taking that as a signal to leave for she bowed and turned to head back to her workplace in the Basilicom.

"Now, where did I put that outfit…" I mumble to myself as I fumble through my closet to find the attire that was necessary for the trip.

* * *

 **[][][]- Matashiyo -[][][]**

"Where's that CPU at? I don't have all day to deal with this, you know!" I glance at between my watch and the analog clock near the ceiling in the cafe. As soon as I finish my comment, I hear the ring of the bell which was signaled upon the entrance of a customer. Glancing up from my watch, I find myself staring at a beautiful girl, whose hair was tied up in two, neat twintails that fell just below her waist. She was dressed in a pure black blouse, which was layered with an overcoat that fell just below her breasts. Her breasts were emphasized by the slight tightness of the blouse, making my cheeks heat up slightly as I attempted to peel my eyes from the girl.

"Excuse me," The girl walks up to the counter, in which the cashier immediately bowed to her in respect. "Where can I find a man who goes by the name of, 'Sachihiro Matashiyo'?"

"Of course, my Goddess. He had given me a warning about your arrival around this time. Matashiyo-san is sitting in the corner behind you and to your right. Enjoy your stay!" He gives the girl a polite smile before she gives him a smile in response and begins to make her way over to me.

Slipping the sleeve of my suit over my watch, I begin to examine the "Goddess". _So that girl is supposedly the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart, casually known as Noire. From what I've heard from the other citizens, Noire is one to be your typical, everyday tsundere. Not that I mind it or anything. Oh, also rumor has it that she is a huge, cosplay fanatic. We'll have to see whether those rumors are true._

"Good morning, Ms. Blackheart." I stand up and walk over to the other side of the table, pulling the chair back so that Noire could sit down comfortably, receiving a gracious nod out of her.

"Good morning, Matashiyo. How do you do?" She replies in a very formal tone, revealing a very business-like attitude towards our conversation as we spoke.

"I do just fine. How about you, m'lady?" I wave over the waitress, who hurriedly takes our order before rushing back into the kitchen to have our delicacies prepared.

"I'm doing well." She then crosses one leg over the other, revealing black polka-dots. "Now, as far as I am concerned, you would like to discuss something with me?"

I nod and begin to make my point. "I would like to show you a way to improve your Shares tenfold. I have done some research, as well as many tests in order to fully exemplify my product to you: the Share Booster." Getting a flash of disgust and boredom out of Noire's pokerface eyes, I chuckle a little bit. "Yes, yes, I do realize that the name is a bit… redundant compared to the actual value of the product itself. It allows you to multiply your share amount tenfold, as I have explained to you earlier, which will propel you _much_ further than the rest of the CPUs, allowing you to be fully prepared for the survival of Lastation when future Console Wars and Shift Periods occur within the next hundred years."

"You know," Noire speaks up, making me stare back into her piercing, red eyes. "Many advertisers have spoken to me about many similar products, many, in which, have been merely duds, failing to please me or cooperate with me."

"I am sure that I will be able to fulfill your desires with the Share Booster." I give Noire a smile, watching as she continues to give me a blank face. Hearing the footsteps of the waitress, I turn to see her place down our drinks in front of us.

"This will be the perfect opportunity to use the Share Booster." I hold up a small pill, about the size of a rice grain. "This right here, is the Share Booster. It's easy to consume, and it has no flavor to it. It will dissolve in your mouth as soon as it interacts with your saliva, immediately activating the process of multiplying the shares that you receive. Would you like to try it now?" I hold up the tiny pill in the palm of my hand, Noire staring at it reluctantly as she examines the pill with caution.

"There's no need to worry about any drugs, hallucinations, or side-effects that will cause you trouble or discomfort. This has all been tested and experimented on, so this is a 100% guaranteed success without harmful effects." I gently hold it up a little higher, urging Noire to take it and use it.

"How are you so sure that the Share Booster works for CPUs and not just your average, everyday, human citizen? CPUs are the only ones who can consume or even _feel_ Shares." She refutes my comment, making me pause for a moment.

"I've been able to compare the data and the DNA of a Share Crystal to the Share Booster. There has been no error or mistakes in the comparison of the two, so you won't need to worry about that either." Glancing up at Noire, I find her with her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she thinks about my offer. _Thank the Goddess that she didn't catch onto the part where I had compared it to a_ Share Crystal _of all things. Share crystals are one of the most rare and valuable items in the world of Gamindustri! Even the CPUs are dying to get their hands on at least one._ I let my shoulders droop slightly in relief, trying not to get Noire to notice my change in attitude.

"F-fine, I will accept your offer." She takes the pill but then looks at me with a menacing glare. "If you lie about _any_ of these facts that you have told me, even _one_ of them, I will immediately report the case to the Basilicom and request an immediate incarceration on you."

I let out a shaky chuckle, making Noire raise her eyebrows in suspicion. "I'm only nervous because I have never had to deal with an imprisonment. Trust me, this Share Booster is 100% worth your time. Your first Share Booster will be free, so in case you don't like the product, you won't have to continue to consume it, nor will you ever have to pay for something you don't like." I give her a reassuring smile, making her sigh before slipping it past her luscious, red lips and into her mouth.

 _And here's where the fun starts._

"Wow! I feel an amazing rush throughout my _whole_ entire body! This feels amazing!" Noire gives me an excited smile of approval as she examines her body.

"At first, it will feel like an overwhelming rush of power, but your body will be able to adapt to the amount of Share energy inside of you. When you get back to the basilicom, you should go have a check on your Share Crystal. It should be shining brighter than the Sun by the time you get back home."

"Well, I am quite surprised, but happy to say that I approve of your product. I would love to come to your facility to have further investigation and development of the Share Booster." I raise my eyebrows in curiosity as she gives me a glance of affirmation. _This is going a lot easier than I had planned._

"If you are so intrigued by this new invention, then I can take you down to the facility right away so that we will be able to immediately jump into a more in-depth conversation about the process and the making of the Share Booster." I stare back at Noire, who gives me a slight nod.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt _that_ much to go more in-depth with the Share Booster. It has my curiosity piqued." Noire's eyes give off a shine, making me grin on the inside.

"Why don't we finish our drinks before we head on over to the facility." I kindly offer to the Goddess, who nods in agreement before taking a sip of her earl grey tea.

 **...**

 _It's a shame that Noire hasn't shown the tsundere side of herself yet._ I let out a small sigh as the two of us walk down the street towards our destination. Glancing to my right, I find Noire giving me a sideways look.

"What is it?" I speak up, my eyes flicking onto Noire's eyes, making her avert her gaze from mine.

"Is there something wrong with my attire or something?" She examines her body as the two of us walk down the busy street of Lastation.

"No, no, no! Nothing's wrong. We're almost there," I say, glancing at my watch. _Two minutes before it strikes._

"Is there really no problem?" She asks rhetorically. "Well if there is none, then it would be best if we hurry before we waste anymore time chatting."

"Follow me." Is all I say before grabbing Noire's hand and pulling her down an alleyway, where she lets out a surprised noise.

Turning the corner, the two of us begin to walk down the alleyway. Glancing back at Noire, she looks up at me with an confused, yet angry look.

"Wh-where are you taking me, Matashiyo! Why are we in a rush!?" She tries to slow me down, but I grin and keep with my pace.

"What do you mean, 'why are we in a rush'? I'm merely taking you somewhere where you need to be." My grin gets wider as I hide it from Noire who can't do anything but follow me down the alleyway.

Turning another corner, we come across an open, yet covered area, where there were pieces of broken furniture, shredded clothing, and broken glass.

'Wh-what is this..?" Noire looks around the two of us. I let out a sigh and walk behind her, feeling her gaze piercing through my chest as she watches me walk towards the entryway.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" I look at Noire with a slight tilt of my head, slipping my right hand into the left inner-pocket of my coat.

"This was a trap, wasn't it?" She glares at me and summons her rapier, immediately unsheathing it and pointing it at me.

"Dainty, little girls shouldn't be wielding such dangerous weapons!" I throw up my hands in a sarcastic taunt, making Noire grit her teeth and wait for me me to make my move.

"Shut up, you bastard! You shouldn't be fooling me like this! I knew you were fishy right from the very start of this whole load of bullshit!" She plants her feet into a fighting stance as she shouts at me.

"Ahh, the sign of hatred. It's a beautiful emotion, don't you think?" I grin at Noire, who doesn't break her menacing glare towards me.

"I don't know why, but you suddenly changed personalities. It doesn't suit you, nor does it feel right to be interacting with someone who seemed so innocent before!" She glares at me and watched as I begin to pull something out.

Opening up my hand was a small plushie. The plushie was in the form of a cat. A white, fluffy cat.

"It's cute, isn't it?" I give the cat plushie a small pat on the head.

"What's your point for doing this anyway?! You can't just do that when someone is being victimized!" She growls at me and I merely laugh. _Ten seconds until impact._

"Oh, are we not just casually talking about my facility in which I were to show you and delve into a more in-depth conversation with you about the Share Booster?" _Seven seconds._

"This doesn't look like a facility to me at all!" She growls at me, but doesn't get out of her stance. _Two seconds._

"Well what if I told you that this was all a lie? That this product was merely just a fluke to get you to fall for?" _Here it comes._ I watch as her eyes widen before she suddenly drops her hands from her rapier, the two of us watching as it drops to the floor. "Hey, it was fun getting to know you. I mean, you'll be seeing me practically every day of your life from now on! I don't know if you'll be able to see Uni or Kei very often, or even at all, but at least you'll still be alive, right?" She then collapses onto her knees, her entire body giving out below her, the only, barely functioning part of her body being her brain and her heart.

"The pill you got did quite the opposite to you as far as being a 'Share Booster'." I let out a laugh, shaking my head in amusement. "You know that sudden rush of energy that you had felt? That was you literally _wasting_ your Shares! It wasn't you _using_ your Shares, it was you giving _away_ your Shares!" I watch as Noire slumps down onto her chest, her arms barely being able to push herself up. Watching her attempt to push herself up one last time, her arms finally give up beneath her before collapsing under her. _She's still conscious isn't she?_ I walk over and squat in front of her, noticing her bright red eyes glaring into my hazy, grey eyes.

"I'll be taking you with me to my _actual_ facility, where I'll probably do a few tests on you." I grin widely before lifting Noire up by her waist and propping her over my shoulder. I could feel the heat radiating off of her body, but mostly her face, as I pulled out a revolver, which held seven bullets, each one of them transparent enough so that you could see the black liquids inside of it. Aiming it at the wall in front of us, I shoot it with the revolver, revealing a black portal, which revealed the inside of my facility.

"Here we go, Noire! Welcome to your new home!" I then take a step into the portal, feeling the sensation of teleportation as it begins to take us to our destination: my facility.

* * *

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update (even though this is a secondary story lol)! How'd you like the chapter? Was it entertaining to see the process as to how the Matashiyo was able to capture Noire? Hopefully he won't do anything bad to her... Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have an _amazing_ day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**[][][]- Noire -[][][]**

"Good morning, Sleepyhead!" I hear a knock on a door before it opens up. Opening my eyes, I find myself on a middle-class bed, surrounded by… metal walls?

Sitting up, I rub my eyes to find myself facing the man whom I have come to classify as my enemy. His mocking, yet comforting smile, his grey eyes piercing into mine. He was dressed in a loose, white t-shirt, black jeans, and white socks.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Is the first question that came out of my mouth. In response, he bursts out laughing, using the doorframe to support him from collapsing onto the floor.

" _That's_ your first question!? Not even a growl or a retort? Forget about even answering your question; I believe that you need a few more hours of sleep in order to regain the ability to fully function properly!" He catches his breath, wiping the tears out of his eyes before meeting his gaze with mine. "There isn't anyone else besides me here, so who cares about what I do? It's _my_ facility, and I create my _own_ rules for myself." He presses a thumb to his chest as he answers my question.

"I would expect you to be dressed in some sort of sadistic outfit in case you were to whip me and torture me in order to gather your data." I retort, getting a shrug from Matashiyo.

"I mean, if you'd _like_ me to be a sadist I can, but I would rather not have to do that." He leans against the doorframe, examining his clothes as he does so.

"Why are you treating me much nicer than the stereotypical bad guy?" I let my legs hang off of the side of the bed, staring at Matashiyo with suspicion as he glances up at me with a confused look.

"Why would you think that I'm being nice to you? Sure, it's only been five minutes since you've woken up, but it doesn't set the atmosphere of the rest of the day." He then pushes himself from the doorframe and walks over to me, placing a hand on the wall besides my head and staring down at me, speaking to me in a low voice. "I can do whatever I want with you, and if I feel like being nice to you, then that's what you'll get." He then backs up and smiles, turning around and signaling for me to follow him.

"Remember this: you get what you get, and you don't throw a fit, okay?"

Nodding slowly, knowing that he wouldn't see my acknowledgement either way, I begin to follow him outside of my room.

 **...**

"...and so this is where you're going to meet me at 17:00 everyday for your training."

"What training am I going to need? I'm already a skilled fighter, I know everything about Gamindustri, I know how to do household chores flawlessly. What else is there for me to le-"

"The pill that you took had completely depleted your shares. All of it. 100% of your shares have been transferred to the other CPUs. You aren't even _considered_ a CPU now. I wonder if Uni even remembers you." He glances back at me as we begin to make our way to the dining room.

"What do you mean, 'considered a CPU'!? Everyone still believes in me as a CPU, and I am confident in my sister to remember me! She never lets me down, and I don't plan on letting _her_ down!" I take a step forward towards Matashiyo, but he quickly turns around and throws a fist into my gut, catching me off guard and sending me to the floor in pain.

"Who said that you could talk back to me? Especially in that tone?" He then grabs my hand and pulls me onto my feet before continuing to walk in the direction of the dining room. "Don't think that I'm going to give you acts of kindness. I'm doing it out of efficiency; you'll slow me down otherwise."

 _What a monster this man is._ I glare at the back of the man who had captured me: Sachihiro Matashiyo. _I_ will _escape from this prison that you have made for me, and you_ will _get what you deserve for doing this to me._ I direct my thoughts of hatred and rage towards Matashiyo, who abruptly stops walking.

"Are you going to follow me or are you going to glare at me until I leave your sight?" He turns his head to me, giving me a sideways glance.

"I'm coming." I respond reluctantly towards Matashiyo, catching up to him before the two of us head to the dining room.

* * *

 **[][][]- Matashiyo -[][][]**

"Lunch isn't too bad, is it?" I watch as Noire glances up at me as I finish a bite of our lunch: grilled-cheese sandwich with ham.

"I've had better. It's still delicious nonetheless." She take a bite out of her sandwich, receiving a small sigh out of me.

"On a scale of 1-10, how much do you hate me?" I blatantly asks Noire, making her stop and stare at me with a look that was trying to figure out whether I was joking or not.

"On a scale of 1-10, how serious are you about asking me that question?" She retorts, getting another sigh out of me.

"I'd say a good nine." I finish my sandwich and wipe my mouth with the napkin in front of me before continuing. "Before you go ahead and get all huffy at me again, let me explain. Clearly, we're not going to progress with the relationship that we have already established. Either you're going to have to change on your own or I'm going to have to force you to cooperate with me, both to benefit me in order to help complete my task."

"And what exactly _is_ your task?" Noire looks at me with suspicion.

"Classified information." I give her an innocent smile, touching my pant pocket, feeling the mission crinkle by the pressure of my fingers.

"Why should it be classified? You and I are the only ones in here, so why keep it a secret from me?"

"That's _exactly_ the reason why I should be keeping it a secret from you." I just leave it at that, hearing a small pout escape from Noire's lips. Choosing to ignore her complaint, I grab my plate and head over to the sink. "I'll be waiting for you in the DNA lab. Make sure you wash your plate when you're finished.

 **...**

Hearing a small chime as the door to the lab opens up, revealing Noire, I get up from my desk and make my way over to her.

The room looked like your average doctor's office: the doctor's mobile desk, an examination table, a sink with gloves, a trash can, and other medications if necessary. The only difference being that in addition to the blood pressure pump on the wall, there were share crystals, syringes, and other various tools used to be tested on a CPU; Noire.

"What are you going to be testing me for?" Noire speaks up as I slip on a pair of rubber gloves.

"I'm going to test to see if you're still a CPU. Since you've already lost all of your Shares, it would make sense that you would've lost all of the perks of being a CPU; you never growing older or younger, you fly, you can transform; all of those being something that you could do as a CPU. All of those actions require Shares, so I'm going to test if you are still able to consume and use Shares. Although, if you're unable to consume shares, it is very hazardous, for normal humans who attempt to consume Shares will become corrupt and will turn into monsters because they are unable to process the power of the smallest amount of Shares. Now, in order for you to survive the catastrophe from happening to you, you will either one, consume Shares and prove that you are still a valid CPU, or two, have to take the 'Share Booster' again." I explain to Noire, receiving a nod out of her as I do so.

"Sounds fine to me." She tosses a twintail over her shoulder with a huff, walking over to the examination table and hopping up onto the table. "As long as you're able to successfully guarantee my survival then I'm going to have to trust you with whatever you're going to do to me."

"Fine by me. Don't complain if you're on the verge of death if that's all I'm able to do to keep you alive." I take a syringe that is filled with Share Crystal powder and hold it up to Noire, showing her it's contents. "This is going to be injected into your wrist. In order to receive immediate results, I'm going to have to inject it into your vein." Setting it down on my desk, I grab a pack of the Share Boosters and fill up a cup of water. Turning to Noire, I hand her the items, receiving a look that said "You don't need to explain why you gave these to me".

"I'm ready whenever you are." Noire looks at me with determination and I give her a nod, gently grabbing her wrist.

"I'll count down from three before injecting the Share Powder so that you can prepare yourself to consume the pill, okay?"

"Just hurry up and do it already!" Noire huffs at me and I sigh, lining up the syringe with her vein.

Ignoring her comment, I begin to push the needle through her skin again. "Three… two… one… prepare your pill." I then begin injecting the Share powder into her veins. _Hopefully she's going to be alright. It would be a shame to have to kill her off because she's returned to being a dull, normal, human being._

Watching for any changes in Noire's actions, I notice her eyes beginning to widen, her pupils slowly shrinking as I begin to inject more Shares. Pushing the syringe past the halfway point, I begin to see a small etching form on her wrist: Lastation's Symbol. As I begin to empty the syringe past 75% of the syringe, I begin to hear Noire breath heavily.

"Just a little bit more, Noire." I empty out the rest of the syringe before extracting it from her arm and covering the spot where I penetrated the skin with a bandaid. She slowly nods, her right hand beginning to twitch. She then lets out a small noise of surprise before her arms begin to pulsate, her veins glowing black as they pulse.

"Interesting…" Is all I say while I jot down notes about Noire's reactions. The pulsating slows down and her arms return to normal, Noire examining them as the process is happening. "Did you feel any pain through the process?"

"No. It felt slightly uncomfortable because I wasn't able to control my arms very much during the process. Other than that, it feels fairly normal." She opens and closes her arms as she speaks.

"Then punch my hand." I hold up an open hand towards Noire.

"What if I break it?" She looks between her hand and mine.

"Then I break yours. Simple."

"What!? You can't just do that!" She pouts.

"What did I say to you before?" That got her to shut her tsundere mouth. "Can't remember? That was rhetorical, by the way. Punch my hand."

"If that's what you want…" She pulls back her arm before throwing a punch at my hand. The impact of her punch was _much_ stronger than your average punch, for it threw me against the wall, leaving the palm of my hand to burn bright red. Staring at my hand, I hear a gasp escape from Noire. The next thing that I saw was her face full of regret and guilt as she quickly took hold of my hand.

"If you're trying to help me, I don't need any help. My body has an abnormal ability of recovering injuries faster than the average human." I gently push Noire's assistance away, receiving a pout from the noirette.

"But there has to be something that I can do to at least help!" That girl is one persistent woman.

"Sure I have something for you to help me with." Her eyes brighten up, making me smile with malice. "You can duel me in the battlefield to test your strength now that you've regained some of your energy."

"Won't that injure you even more?" She states the obvious, but I merely toss the logic of her statement out into the trash.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm successful in acquiring the data that is necessary for me to progress, I don't care what happens to me or to you beyond my boundaries." Watching as Noire opens her mouth to refute my comment once again, I hold up a hand. "Follow me."

* * *

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! I know that I haven't posted a chapter in weeks on both G/P and GoL Rewind, but hold your horses! I have school and I am a part of a school production. I hardly have any time to complete my schoolwork, and I hardly can even think straight with everything in my life rambling and shambling around! *cough* A-anyway, sorry for the late chapter nonetheless, but as soon as this weekend is over (at least in the USA), I will hopefully be able to write a little bit more!**

 **With that annoying update about my writing schedule, how'd you enjoy the chapter? It was a bit interesting to try and make segues in order to transition from one scene to another...but I managed to follow through anyway. Well, leave a review and follow/fav if you haven't already and have an _amazing_ day! :)**


End file.
